Chemical delivery systems (CDSs) including a gas cabinet, enclosure, and the like can be used to house and/or route one or more chemical species from a chemical species source to a process chamber, for example, for use in processing a substrate disposed in the process chamber, such as to deposit a layer of material on the substrate. For safety reasons, CDSs are maintained under a continuous purge flow to sweep any leaked species being routed through the CDS to appropriate handling equipment, such as an abatement system. However, the draw requirements to maintain a purge flow can be very high, for example, to ensure that the CDS can pass a tracer gas test for each chemical species. Moreover, if one or more of the chemical species passing through the CDS are toxic, an even more stringent purge standards apply than for non-toxic chemical species. Such high purge flows may be difficult and costly to maintain in terms of both hardware required to maintain the desired purge flow as well as due to the cost of the purge gas itself.
Thus, the inventors have provided improved designs for chemical delivery systems herein.